Breaking of the Ice
by Jasmine D Howard
Summary: Jack finds pictures of a young blonde that looks a lot like him, what's stranger is his mothers last words to her youngest son, written on the back of one of the photos. Jimmy and Chazz are on board to Montreal where he meets a man claiming to be his brother with the last name "mercer." what's crazier is that he believes him.
1. Chapter 1 The photo message

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Blades of Glory or Four Brothers franchise!** **J**

 **Note: This is my first fanfiction story, thought it would be interesting to see the feedback it would get with such a peculiar pairing and all, not to mention the crossover wasn't all too hard to manage, I simply had two characters I loved and wanted to put their lives together for something beautiful that I felt they deserved** **J** **enjoy!**

Breaking the Ice

Part 1 The Photo and The last message

He'd hidden the photos as swiftly and unnoticed as any Mercer brother could have. Despite Jerry's keen eye, Bobby's unwavering glare, and Angel's incurable nosiness, Jack managed to get the three pictures inside the pocket of his leather jacket without any detection. Or so he thought.

After the distribution of things their mother left behind in her will, the brothers headed to a work sight that Jerry had in mind to transform into something big, what it was, he could not remember for his mind was too far gone on his mother's last words to her younger son. Words written on the back of a photo of a child who looked quite similar to him…but wasn't.

"Hey fairy come back to town!" a rough rounded hand pushed a tuft of blonde bangs into jack's eyes. Jack blinked into the almond green orbs of his older brother who looked more amused than aggravated at his younger brother's obvious blanked mindedness. "So ya gonna tell me what adventures lurk under that mess of hair or am I gonna have to shake it outta you?" Bobby arched a tamed eyebrow, his voice forever challenging and seething with unspoken yet unbroken promises that only a person like Bobby could muster. They were standing outside Jeremy's future warehouse project, burning a smoke to pass the time leaving a bored angel behind to relish in his brothers daydream. "It's nothing man, just a lot on my mind, nothing serious." Of course this didn't get past bobby, he knew his brother too well and knew it was only a matter of time before the matter be brought up again. To Jacks relief, Jeremy and Angel walked out of the warehouse cutting off further questioning in order to get home before sundown plus it was Jeremy's turn to take his daughters to ballet practice. Bobby gave Jack a longing look, one that spoke "we'll discuss this later". He knew it too well.

Jack retreated to his room as soon as they arrived home, relieving himself of his leather jacket and boots, he sat on his bed and pulled the one of the photos out of his pocket.

A young blonde boy, no older than 18 at the least smiled up at Jack with pearly whites and sparkly ice blue eyes, very much like his own, he seemed to be poised on skates, holding a trophy with a gold medal around his neck, was he famous? He looked a lot younger than he would be by now, with a head of curly locks (Jack secretly wished his hair would curl like that) "Jeez and Bobby calls ME a fairy, he practically looks like a chic." The boy WAS quite feminine in appearance, then again even Jacks own masculinity was stunted and only marked by his last name and choice of dark attire. He took out the second picture, the boy looked a little younger here, a child less grander than the previous glowing boy, he wore a small dark jacket that made his glowing features stand out, he proudly carried a stuffed bear in one hand and held on to the hand of an older gentleman wearing elegant fur coats, black laden boots and shades propped up in a thick patch of brown hair despite it snowing in the pictures with no trace of sun. The man was looking down at the young boy with a gaze that made Jack's stomach turn, possessive, not nurturing or caring in the least. Little had he known he'd hit the nail on the head with this assumption and moved on the third photo. It was bit larger than the others and seemed the most recent, also seemed to be cut from a magazine of some sort. The man before him held the same elegance as the other two but something more. The man was mid spin in the air but the photo was pixel clear, Jack was amazed at how high off the ice the young man was, he looked almost as if he were flying in perfect form, his skates pointed downward and his arms arched over an abundance of halo curls, he was adorned in a white and blue skin tight body suit that showed his entire physic. Jack studied him with fascinated wonder, standing up from the bed unconsciously and somehow making it down the hall to the restroom where he gazed between his reflection and the man in the flight. Both had obvious masculine features, particularly in the chin area, same body structure; tall and lean but Jack could see defined muscle edged out in the young man's upper torso that even he did not possess, Jack smiled, the man was strong at least, despite as bobby would have said, his "Fairy glow". So this man was an athlete, strong and from the looks of it, quite famous. Jack sighed and turned the picture over at the words that mystified him and reminded him of his tragedy and sparked a future task that would change his life forever. "Find him". These were the last words of Evelyn Mercer to her youngest son…but why? There was nothing written on any of the other photos which lead jack to believe maybe she chose this photo on purpose, studying the photo further he noticed that a part of the magazines headline was caught in the upper parts above the man's head, Jack made the letters out as two M's and a Y. A sudden knock on the door nearly made Jack jump out of his skin, "HEY JACKIE, OTHER PEOPLE HAVE DATES WITH THE PORCLIEAN THRONE, GO JACK OFF TO PICS OF ELVIS IN YOUR OWN QUARTERS!" Jack rolled his eyes, must he always be so unnecessarily disgusting? Stuffing the pics in his pockets, he reluctantly opened the door for his older brother, still in his day clothes despite it being so late, but his eyes bore lavender circles under them, telling Jack his brother hadn't been sleeping much. "Show me." Two words that seemed to cut off his oxygen and make his head swim. "Show you what?" "Don't play dumb with me princess, I saw you hide something in your coat back at the office, let me see it." Bobby held his hand out, half expecting money or even some sort of crown jewel, instead he received three photos of a blonde boy who looked very much like his fairy, but a REAL fairy, Bobby smirked, but this was not his usual "I'm about to roast until sunrise" smirks, he KNEW something. "So you found him, huh?" Jack's eyes widened. "You….you know who he is?" Bobby's smile faded and became shadowed "ma wanted to tell you in the event that something….happened…didn't know it would be so...early" his voice trailed off, noticing Jacks eyes were getting watery and hazed over. " who is he?". There was a touchable silence between the two brothers. "He's your biological brother."

How could this be? He would have remembered having another living family member, Evelyn would have said something, hell! It would have been fairly obvious! How can two brothers go into the system and be separated without as much as a birth certificate between them! Brothers bonded only by a ghost of a memory that's now come back to haunt him.

Bobby and Jack were in Jacks bedroom, Jack staring at the photos, Bobby at his younger brother waiting to show any return back to life. "How." Was all he could muster, though his real question was "why", why had he never been told, why was this kept a secret from him and why should he need to know it now? "Here" Bobby was handing him a magazine, opened to a page that had a square cut in it, Jack looked to his other brother and back at the photo, then to the magazine, it was unreal. The room seemed to sink and disappear as jack put the photo inside its square place in the magazine. A perfect fit. His vision realigned with the name in giant blue bold letters that were cut off to reveal a name. Jimmy. Jimmy McElroy was the golden man's name. Jack had not noticed his hands shaking or the tears streaming not even Bobby's over muscled arm around shoulder. "Jimmy" he whispered quietly at the paper, he began reading the top part of article through blurred vision:

 _Jimmy McElroy sweeps the gold in Boston! Earning perfect 6.9.s across the charts! This champion figure skater will indeed leave his mark as one the most dominate male figure skaters in the history of the sport with his effortless grace, precision and dedication!_

"The man's a fucking legacy, only 21 years old…he was adopted by some rich guy who used to train horses or some shit…." Jack quickly called to mind the man in one of the photos, making his teeth grind. "You guys were separated at birth, that's why you never really knew. When you came to us, you were so messed up kid, it was over a year before you even let ma touch you…she figured she would wait until you were older, she didn't know herself until she did a little mercer investigation….we never knew when it would be the right time to tell ….." "To tell me what? Tell me the TRUTH!?" Jack broke out of his seemingly everlasting gaze, the room was real again, the man in the picture was real, but now he asked, had his life in question been one worth the voyage alone, was the suffering worth the wait to know he was never alone in his anguish, he had a blood brother who shared his life and was the only living trace of his past in existence but because of his fragile nature in youth couldn't be told until he could do something about it….this realization pierced Jacks heart with a new kind of pain that left him barely wanting to gasp for another breath but instead strike out at the auburn head of his adopted sibling. "How about SOONER!" "Jack…" "I spent my whole life believing I had no one else out there…the least anyone could have done….. "Was give you time to heal from your wounds before we cut another one that could have ended you, he wasn't always THIS "he said pointing at the triumphed young man in the picture, "he started somewhere dark just like you, and what good would it have done if you HAD known at a time in your life you couldn't even account for your own wellbeing." Bobby wasn't an eloquent man of words but he spoke the truth, what use would it have done knowing he had brother whom he had been separated from in the midst of having been tortured some much in his own life and not being able to burst into the cold and save him if he had been in similar circumstances, it would have grieved him greatly and pushed him deeper in despair.

"He's alive Jack and you are too, that matters more than anything…who's to say that he hasn't been looking for you, you can change this now Jackie, you can find him now."

Jack dried his face, bobby was right, both he and his new found brother were alive and well, the wall had been let down that separated them only by time though it could not be ignored that the brothers lead quite polar lives. Jack was a troubled child who had scars both physical and mental that dwelt with him into adult hood, he'd been in and out of foster care homes that left him more battered with each door step he left and transferred to. Hell indeed had many doorways. Jimmy however, glowed with health and looked to be the very product of pampered wealth, to top that he was a champion gold medal figure skater!, even money had a preference. The most connection Jack had with fame was with his garage made band that hosted most underground concerts in unnamed towns with little pay and few songs to remember. That and his small reputation at hockey.

"So what now? I have a famous brother who's alive and wandering among us but…where?" Bobby stared off into space. "Last I checked he was heading to a competition in Montreal, he'll be there for a week…or so I read." "Okay and how in the hell am I getting there?" Jack had never been on a plane before let alone could afford a ticket. Bobby stood and began to exit the room. "Um, hello? Need of a little bit more than an air of mystery to get anything done…." How did Bobby know all this? What else is his older brother hiding from him? Better yet, what on earth did he have in mind, Jack wasn't sure he wanted any of those questions answered and tried not to allow more in when Bobby threw a black duffle bag his way. "Pack your bags fairy boy, we got a flight to catch."

To be continued at a later time

 **Note: AGAIN, this is my very first fan fiction story, I was VERY nervous, never been open about my work but here you have it! Will update with a new chapter at my earliest convenience.**

 **Thanks for reading!** **J**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh, Canada

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the BLOG or FB franchise!**

 **Note: I changed the original summary a little from a spark of inspiration, hope you enjoy**

 **: )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"** **Oh, Canada!"**

Jack packed enough clothes to last for months let alone a week. Maybe he was a little bit more excited than he should have been, he HAD brothers, greatest brothers he could ask for. They loved him and he loved them with all his heart but this feeling…was different, it was almost like reuniting with apart of himself for the first time…he was more than sure that when they met eye to eye, it would be.

Jack shook his hair causing his shaggy mane to drop down. _Need to get a haircut soon.._ Jack was sure to make a mental note of it while placing his beloved guitar "Rosy" in her case. "What if he doesn't remember me?", "What if he's not even my brother and ma and Bobby made a mistake?, What if….." his thoughts grew louder and more negative, he tried with all his might to calm his nerves with his own recollection….maybe if he could survive the dark abyss of his past he could find jimmy there, blonde, golden and strong, waiting to reunite with him in thought but he found nothing, nothing that would point a way in the storm of his mind to the man that's claimed to be his brother.

"Jack! You ready!?" Bobby called from downstairs. Only he, Jeremy and Bobby knew about the trip, Angel was out of town doing God knows what in the midst of his mother's death and his baby brothers discover. The man never could sit still too long. Jeremy paid for the airplane tickets and let them borrow the van for the trip. "How you feeling Jackie?" Jeremy investigated while bobby did a rather exaggerated inspection of the vehicle. "Making sure I don't get stuck in the land of maple syrup with two fairies" he'd said playfully. "Honestly I'm not sure, I'm excited, I'm nervous….I'm a lot of things and I'm not sure I can trust anything I feel until I get there and see it for myself." He could always say exactly how he felt to Jeremy, although the two weren't connected at the hip like he and Bobby, Jeremy was the sensible one who listened without giving his opinion post haste until he was done. The kind of man you laid on the couch and gave all your troubles to, not because he would listen but he'd hear you and give you something back to work with.

"It is rather sudden Jack, but think about it this way, mom needed you to do this for YOU. You've been living in the past too long Jackie. Maybe this plane ticket is more than just you going to meet your brother, maybe it was a way for her to get you out of here and onto new things because I'll be damned if I let you go back through the floor boards after all Ma did for you. Maybe….just maybe it's a date with destiny."

Like always Jack found himself with no words, he'd always wondered how Jeremy could be so inspiring. "You should've been a poet Jer." Bobby called from the driver's seat, neither of them had even noticed when he'd gotten and the car. Jeremy took his younger brother in a loving embrace. "Take care Jackie boy." Jack looked to him in a questioning manner, why did it sound as if he were saying goodbye? Jack got into the van and waved goodbye to Jeremy as Bobby smoothly pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road towards the airport….he waved until Jeremy was a silhouette in the distance, then nothing.

Jeremy's words were on repeat in the back of his mind. " _Maybe this was a way for her to get you out of here."_

Bobby was unusually quite the entire way there. Not usually being the tamest of the four trouble makers, his calmness seemed to unnerve Jack more than anything. Was is to keep HIM calm, a picture of struggling sound judgment to keep his younger brothers head on or from grabbing the stirring wheel and go back home where he belonged because now he defiantly felt this way. " _To get you out of here."_ Jack didn't WANT to leave home, why WOULD he? For a guy he didn't know existed until 12 hours ago?

What was odder had been that bobby hadn't cracked a single joke since that night, no "fairy boy" or anything, not even the infamous "Cracker jack" made an appearance, neither did he target them towards Jimmy who was without a doubt the very essence of butt end gay, fairy or princess jokes in bobby's never ending arsenal of insults towards Jack, but there was only silence and longing stares when he thought jack wasn't looking. He wondered what was on his brother's mind.

When he parked the car, Jack could see Bobby's eyes were a bit red, his jawline was clenched and his hands grabbed at the stirring wheel so tightly he was worried about the ordeal of possibly having to replace it before they went back home. "Bobby….what's going on?" Jack interjected into the uncomfortable atmosphere. "SAY something!" he could feel his own patience faltering and his temper rise, a reaction only Bobby managed to bring about but under quite different circumstances when he couldn't get the dumb ass to shut his mouth for two seconds. "BOBBY!" Jack took a hand prepared to smack his head into the window when Bobby instantly grabbed it and held it midair." Jack was breathing harder than he should and shaking. "Calm down pretty boy." Bobby practically whispered, taking jacks hands and cupping them in his own. It was so unlike Bobby that he thought his brother was ill and having a fever, Bobby was always a lot calmer and nicer when he was sick. "I'm just thinking….about what you're going to do now that you know….I heard what Jeremy told you Jackie….I think you know what he was saying."

"So THIS was why? Jack began to slowly put the pieces together. "YOU think mom's point of doing this was to get me to leave home if something happened to her so I could move on and have a better life with someone I know nothing about."

"No". They hadn't been in the car long but Jack felt like it had been days. "I think, she wanted the best for best….you're not like the rest of us Jackie." Bobby's voice got clutched in his throat, thing that only happened in myths to those who knew him best. "You're young, you have TIME to start over and make a better life for yourself, and I know I give you hell about your music and call you all sorts of girly demeaning things….but it….it was all because maybe at one point I got a bit jealous." Bobby turned his face away from Jack completely but he could see Bobby's ears turn bright red.

Bobby? Jealous of him? It seemed like the most impossible thing in the world then again he was sure that the other night he was mourning his mother's death and now he was flying to Canada to meet his long lost brother….. "Don't bother asking why, you'll know in due time, let's get out of here before we miss our flight." The brothers got out with their bags and into the station, Bobby handled all the information at the front desk, their flight would be in shortly. Their conversation, along with Jeremy's words were buzzing frantically in his head, only to be completely muted when he caught a glimpse of a man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes walk past him, they locked eyes briefly before the young man turned and walked off, he was with three older looking men all wearing matching jump suits that had "TEAM USA" on the backs, "ATTENTION PASSENGERS AND BOURDEES, FLIGHT 606 TO MONTREAL HAS LANDED".. Jacks breath seemed to be cut short. Bobby returned, "Ready?" "Yeah" was all he could say. The feeling of air being sucked out of his lungs came back when he discovered they were following the men he'd saw earlier. _This should be interesting._

The men were all boarding the same flight and their seats were right across from each other…Bobby looked to Jack, Jack to bobby and then back towards none other than Jimmy McElroy himself, who was looking right back. The man besides him seemed rather curious of the situation that his seat partner seemed so enthralled with, both he and bobby nudged them and the boys broke gazes. "If this ain't hallmark movie….I'll be damned." Jack was breathless and silent, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him, he was what teen girls would call a "heart throb", not a hint of imperfection anywhere. "Yeah, if you stare like that long enough maybe he'll get the idea….why don't you say something." But it seemed Jimmy had already found some words. "Um, hey." Jack turned to face Jimmy who was looking at him with incredibly blue eyes that seemed to practically sparkle. "Hey…"Jack twitched at the awkward roughness of his own voice compared to the one greeting him. He wanted to ask his name, to be sure, to know, was the man sitting right before his eye his long lost brother? "May I ask your name sir"? There was the harsh silence again "Jimmy, McElroy, and yours?" "Jack Mercer" The man next to Jimmy froze and Jimmy himself had an expression of bewildered surprise. "Chazz…." He turned to the man next to him." "It really IS him." Jack turned to Bobby whose eyes seemed glued open in shock. "No…fucking way." Chazze's voice seemed to remind jack a lot of bobby but smoother. "Here?, NOW?" Jimmy nodded furiously making his blonde curls bounce before turning abruptly back to Jack who never broke eye contact. "Do you know me?" Jack asked, now becoming visibly desperate. "I know who you are…I just never knew…I'd see you again…there's so much …how did you know where to find me?" "My mom left these behind" Jack took out the pictures and showed them to jimmy. Jimmy's eyes watered and looked to Jack before digging in his own suit to pull out a photo and hand it to jack. "The head mistress gave me these when I left the orphanage." It was of two boys, hugging each other's neck in front of a church. They were completely identical but their hair was different, Jack starred wildly at the healthy young boy with bright straight blonde hair and a toothy grin along with the much younger curly headed brother. They looked so happy.

Jimmy's smile was contagious and Jack found himself grinning. "You're….you are…." Jack couldn't find the words but Jimmy could. "My brother." They manage simultaneously. Bobby and Chazz shared looks of disbelief as their blonde counterparts stood up from their seats and grabbed each other into daringly close embrace. There was an eruption of clapping from invisible passengers (all who'd chosen the pair to entertain them) as the brothers split briefly to look each other.

Jimmy and Jack smiled widely at one another with unfamiliar brotherly love, Bobby wouldn't admit it there or ever; the twinge he felt in his heart nor Chazz the feeling he shared as well. If it had not been for the flight attendant coming to calm everyone and getting them to return to their seats, Bobby was sure they would have jumped into each other's arms. He and Chaz rolled their eyes as the boys literally became overcome with fits of giggles and wouldn't stop looking at each other until Chaz popped Jimmy in the back of the head and Bobby punched Jack in the side. Nevertheless, the boys didn't even winced and even hit them back. " _A better life for you, your ticket out of here, a chance to start over and begin a new life."_ Their words were living now and made all the sense in the world….it all starts with them. Jimmy and Jack. Together at last.

 **Note: Yes, I know it's very early to have them meet like this but I was too excited and got the best of myself. Originally Jack was supposed to write a letter to Jimmies fan mail and request to meet but come on, I am a sucker for Hallmark adventures : )**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Montreal Fever!

Chapter 3

Montreal Fever!

"I can't believe he found him, already!?, damn what if princess runs off before the competition? nah, I'd hunt him down…. if coach doesn't get to him first…". Chaz sat dumb found, his thoughts being interrupted every few seconds by the sound of excitement sparked between his partner and his new-found discovery, his long-lost bro….

Oddly enough he could barely cope with the idea that Jimmy not only had a blood brother but someone…else. Another individual he could now trust in and confide in. Someone jimmy could choose over him. He snorted "McElroy needs the Chaz mister" He weakly assured himself of the more than obvious lie.

"So, how long till the competition?" "It's this weekend! Chaz and I have trained all season long for this! our coach made an epic program for us that's bound to win!" "I have no doubts about that." Jimmy and Jack made the absolute most of their flight, Jack told him all about Brooklyn and his failed music career. Small intervals about his adopted family popped up but he tried desperately to stray away into happier topics, discovering that Jimmy was just as uneased about it as he was.

"Amazing, you're a musician!" Jimmy mused at his older, manlier looking brother. "yeah, it's no big deal, not like being a champion figure skater…." Jack looked to his younger brother with a gaze of pure adoration that caused a rose blush to cross the bridge of Jimmy's nose. "well…all it takes is practice, and a great support team." He pat Chaz absent mindedly on the leg whom silently gave a grin in his false snooze. Jack felt a tinge of pain. The only one who ever believed he could get farther than an illegal underground club for underage drunks was his mother, his brothers always teased him about his "racket" and he had no one close enough intimately to consider as a friend…so Jimmy was already considerably wealthy by this knowledge alone.

"Are you alright?" It was Bobby who'd spoken, a monstrous hand lye upon Jack's smaller delicate one, he'd gone quite red in the face, something that usually only happened when he was direly upset. There was no point lying to Bobby, it was pointless but there would be no need to upset him right now. They'd been on the flight for about 2 hours now and Jack felt like a claustrophobe. "I'll be okay." He decided to steal a quick gaze to jimmy who was staring intently at Bobby with a look of unabashed curiosity and awe. "he's so…. pretty." Jack raised an eyebrow to Bobby. "did you just use the word pretty without any derogatory words to follow?" Maybe he was jet lagged or tired, Bobby had a rather extensive vocabulary, mostly black listed by social standards and that did not include such preschool girl language as "pretty." "I mean, he's actually prettier than you fairy boy, makes you look almost man like." Jack was quite pleased to hear this, it felt good in the moment to know he wasn't the "woman" of the hour. "don't get me wrong, your fairy wings will never be clipped." Moment over. Jack grimaced and turned to face Jimmy who had turned to check on Chaz, before reaching into his compartment bag and pulling out a king-sized bag of skittles. "He shouldn't be eating those, should he?" Jack thought as the young man scooped a hand full into his mouth. "Would you like some?" "Um, sure." Jack reached a hand out to him, their hands brushed and a chain reaction caused a few skittles to drop to the ground. "sorry" Jimmy shyly pulled his hand back and blushed, Jack's reaction was the same. The two sat in silence for a while. "Attention passengers, we'll be landing in Montreal by noon, please make sure all personal belongings have been attended to, thank you for flying with us." "Finally," Bobbly gave a grudging yawn. "I'm starving, know any places to eat in Canada?" "hell, if I know, I've never even been outside of Brooklyn." "NEVER?!" Jimmy's voice rose higher than intended causing a stir. "sorry" he mouthed to some passengers behind them. "nope…I guess I'm a bit inexperience in travel." The words came out harsher than he could hear but the torn look on Jimmy's face quickly altered his attitude. "But I'm sure you know some awesome places there, why don't you show us around after we unpack." "WHAT?" Chaz intruded. "When were, you going to stop fake snoring lard ass?" the snide remark caused jack and bobby to grin simultaneously. At least he's capable of a good insult. "you know how coach is about tipping off on practice." "since when were YOU all about doing what coach says . "Hey!, that was ONE time." "You ate one in the restroom before we got on the plane!." "did not, besides this isn't about me, but the precious angel boy playing hooky for some snookie.." he gave jimmy that sly grin he hated so much causing him to go from pink to red. "what the hell does that even mean, besides if I wanted snookie I wouldn't have to go to strip joint behind a dump for it." "Damn!" Bobby coughed fighting back fits of laughter, as did Jack, looks like angel boy had a potty mouth, much to Jack's amusement.

"I want to spend time with Jack." Hearing his name, he broke off his laughter to try and be serious but the two ended up bursting into laughter while a pouting Chaz turn to face the window. "Don't mind him, he's an ass." "oh, I don't mind, I have one of my own." Turning an eye to a rather surprised bobby. "since when did you grow balls fairy?" he whispered. "When you gave up your man hood to be a gay greaser from a 50's sitcom." Jimmy burst into girlish giggles and Bobby applauded half impressed and half ready to smack jack back to Brooklyn.

"So about that restaurant." "oh yeah, there's this awesome Italian place there call "The Bis" they're pretty high end but the food is amazing!." "You never offered to take ME." Chaz huffed. "shut up spaz, like I would spend an arm and a leg just to watch you gorge yourself before heading to the restroom with our waitress." Chaz nodded in agreement. "point made."

"how's that sound greaser?" silence. "please." "you owe me…BIG." Jack and Jimmy gave Bobby an award-winning smile, that resulted in the brawny older brother turning scarlet, he coughed "I mean, it would be impolite to Jimmy if we didn't allow him some catch up time." Jack could have sworn he were sitting next to another person. "Then it's settled! Chaz and I will be spending the week at the Omni mount royal, what about you guys?"

Jack turned to bobby who had not really discussed the matter with him. "Well, I'll be damned, so are we." "Since when did we become wealthy?" "I always had money Blondie, how you think I got my baby?" referring to his new car back at home. "thought angel bought it…." "pfft, he's too busy blowing smoke up la vita loca's ass to get himself a razor, seriously the man's growing an expedition journey on his face."

"AWESOME!, we can have a sleepover!." Annoying Bobby was dangerous but very amusing so Jack decided to share in Jimmy's excitement with an heir of girlish proportions. "YEAH, and we can eat a shit load of skittles and tell scary stories!" "YEAH, the blonde brothers high five, receiving smacks on the back of the head by annoyed brother and skating partner. The two smirked at one another before turning and returning the favor.


	4. Chapter 4 Of men and Ice part 1

Chapter 4

Of men and ice part 1

The plane arrived at the Montreal international airport at its announced time. The men descended the plane together, meeting with Chaz and Jimmy's coach in the main lobby. "Coach, I want you to meet someone special." "Really now? Didn't see you as the type to find love in an airport but lets meet the luck lad-." Coaches' face turned a heavy white when he turned from inspecting his luggage to find Jack and Bobby standing before him. "Jack Emanuel Mercer." No one other than Evelyn had ever called him by his middle name and it unnerved him to have a complete stranger call him that in such a way that anyone would have believed they had known each other all their lives.

"I can't believe it!, I haven't seen you since the day..." coach broke off mid sentence, tears had formed in his eyes, he looked to Jimmy who's already were boiling over, Jack could feel himself beginning to wear down. "You know me sir?" his voice cracked. Damn it! Bobby is never going to let this down.

"for most of your young life, just never knew I'd see you again...in one piece." His eyes returned to land on Bobby. "Well if it isn't the famous Bobby Mercer." "The one and only, pleased to meet you sir." Bobby seemed unaffected by the turmoil of emotion evading the atmosphere, it was nothing new to Jack. His brother was a Pandora box of feelings, only no one has ever seen the notorious hockey brute laugh at anything besides malicious intent. "How do I know you again?" "oh, you would not have known me really, Evelyn didn't have you in her care when I was around." Jimmy and Chaz shared looks of confusion, Jack and Bobby of suspicion. Bobby took a step toward the aged man. His eyes were a sober dove gray that shone brightly with the strength and determination of a man who's trained titans of the ice for most of his life.

"Who are you?" There was a hush, as if time had held back the fabric of existence for that split moment. They were alone in the lobby now. "I was your mothers husband."

Unpacking seemed like a chore he could live without ever doing. Jack sat on his bed facing the window that beheld a grand view of the central tourist's attractions of Montreal, but his thoughts were a flurry of other thoughts quite in contrary to the spectacular golden sun that beamed down on him. Evelyn had a husband? He had a blood brother? What next, Bobby's a ballerina? He grinned slyly at the thought. Bobby had gone downstairs to check them in, seeing that Jack had gone stark from shock he suggests, no, charmingly demanded he go lye down.

There was a knock at the door, upon opening it he found Jimmy, teary eyed and red. Before Jack could bother to ask what was wrong, Jimmy's arms were around his neck sobbing uncontrollably. "Jack I remember!" his words carried a weight that almost pulled them both to the floor.  
"I remember everything! the day they took you from me and gave me over to that BASTARD!" he felt jimmy's arms crunch around him with unexpected strength, he gave out a coughing gag, jimmy released him and stood back to dig his eyes straight through jack's own, they were cold and focused very much unlike the baby blue eyed angel he met on the plane. They reflected a man of bitter anguish, everything he may have endured without Jack there to protect him, stood before him, a man frozen in his agony ready to reap vengeance on his failed hero. "I'm sorry, don't really know my strength." "no jimmy, I'M sorry." Jacks responded with rough speed, leaving a hand to nestle into jimmy's golden curls and admired for a second how natural it felt to have him here with him this way.

"Calm down, it's okay, tell me everything you remember it would really help us right now." Jack checked to see if bobby were heading back and upon seeing no one in sight, ushered Jimmy inside to the kitchen table. Jimmy sat at the bar while Jack offered him a glass of water that rest in front of him untouched. Jack patiently waited for him to continue his story, that or be tackled into the stove.

"There was a blizzard." Jimmy's eyes had returned to their normal hue and were beginning to glaze over with more tears. "mom and dad, they were arguing again, you held my hand and told me everything would be okay." Jimmy paused to look at jack, his face now dawned as a hurting child to Jack, one undeserving of any pain, torture that was insinuated in his next words. "The roads were slippery, the car spun so quickly, I felt your hand leave mine…. you were flung out of the car, I thought you were dead at first but you were taken to hospital…you were beat up pretty bad, afterwards they took us to the orphanage…somehow…." Jimmy's hands flung up wildly and pulled at his locks dangerously hard. "somehow we got separated…I can't remember anything else beyond that and its driving me crazy."

"I screamed for you to come and save me…." He didn't seem to be talking to Jack anymore. "All I had left of you, of us…. was this." Jimmy took a small picture from his pockets and gave it to jack. He shook violently, staring at a bright lively picture of a young blonde couple cradling two matching children holding each other in a cross knitted embrace. There was even a dog. They posed in front of a white and yellow house with daffodils and petunias growing all around.

It was like opening his eyes for the very first time. A life that had been his, his true beginnings, resided as a memory within a vacuum sealed photo, staring back at him in question asking if he could indeed remember himself, before this. Dear god, what could have possibly happened to them. Jack thought. He envisioned two golden haired boys frolicking in a field of blue petunias, they laughed and rustled as their mother, fair and lean watched over them, a tall handsome man with a piercing and careful gaze stood over and watched, together in his dreams, if only for a moment. His vision hazed over and returned to find jimmy in fetal position at the bar, shaking in fits of tears. Whatever had happened, whatever that man in the picture had done to him, and whomever took him away to begin with, no longer mattered. Jack had been protected since what he believed was his only memory with Evelyn, he was no longer a frightened boy with a toothbrush to fend for, he was a man with a task to uphold. If the man and the women in the picture were dead or alive, it did not matter. He walked over calmly to jack and lifted him from the stool in a childlike heir. He sat down on the nearest chair with Jimmy cradled in his arms, resting his head down in the crook of his neck. "look at me." Jimmy obeyed, considering his mirrored pair. "I'm here now and I'm never letting anyone take you away from me again." His words as a mercer were of the purest truth.

By the time, Bobby returned, Jimmy had returned to his room and Jack had showered and dressed for dinner. Bobby seemed solemn and not quite like himself.

"Where'd you go?" "Had a drink with the old man, ya know? Just to talk about some things." His words slurred together in a jumbled pile at his lips and fell to the floor in thick intoxicated puddles. He was drunk and Jack wasn't too curious as to why. All of this was too much even for someone as stone headed as Bobby and he was just as confused and even a little scared as the reunited brothers. Scared of what truths this trip could reveal about him as well, maybe. Jack shared his fear, crossing the room to sit on the floor next to his passed out adopted brother, "don't worry Bobby, you're my brother, that will never change. Absently, bobby grabbed jacks hand and gave a light squeeze before toppling over. Jack went to grab a blanket and left a bottle of water next to his head. Being a big brother may have been a bit older to him than he thought.

Bobby was still hung over, forcing jack to have to drive to the Bis which wasn't but a couple of blocks from the hotel. They met with Chaz and Jimmy at the door. "coach said he'd be running a bit late." A kind eyed and hearty waitress led them to a personal booth on the far side of the restaurant near the exit as preference by Jimmy. "always leave a way to escape." He eyed jack and they shared a look of understanding. Chaz had not spoken all day and seemed to be in a horrid mood, simply representing the men's shadow at the dimly lit table. Jack assumed it to be jealousy but it was far more than that. Coaches attention had been completely off since practice, venturing out into the rink where Chaz and jimmy were in the middle of their program only to cause them both to collide into the other to avoid striking him with their blades. "Um, HELLO! Coach! Where are, you going?" "out, keep practicing." He half mouthed every word as he made his way off the ice and left without even removing his skates. To make matters worse, Jimmy was so far off into space that he turned two of his triple axles into doubles and even had the nerve (that ass) to pull off a single during their paired quadrable axles, missing his land with Chaz and ending up on his face as he's agreed to be the flyer for this year's iron lotus finale. Coach did not seem to notice and Jimmy didn't seem to care. Chaz, the least responsible and cautious of the three was not accustomed to being left in charge in the absent minds of his coach and partner. He'd always been the one scolded and never seemed to be remotely interested in practicing so hard in all his life, but seeing that angel face was out of commission he suddenly felt obligated to take up jimmies half instead for as it was, he was the only one who seemed to be able to mentally function properly. DAMNIT, we'll be walking home with bronze at this rate. Chaz thought. He took a moment to glance at Jack, deeply in conversation with Bobby who seemed a bit off himself.

He looked every bit like Jimmy, but something about him seemed less tame, darker even, his attire for the evening featured a leather jacket and matching boots and resembled jimmy the evening he had borrowed clothes for his first date, and his eyes, they pierced across to Chaz who blushed fiercely having been caught. Jack offered an offbeat grin and looked away.

Seriously am I the only one with his head screwed on at this table? he grumbled angrily as he stabbed a fork into the table, startling jimmy and receiving a pop on the hand just as coach appeared. "Sorry I was late, had to take care of business." He gave a weary look to bobby who grinned a bit too smugly. Hmm, maybe not everyone here is as loose bolted as they look. Chaz locked eyes with Bobby and never looked away.


End file.
